


glow

by casbean



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Pregnant Castiel (Supernatural), Trans Castiel (Supernatural), Trans Male Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/pseuds/casbean
Summary: Cas is pregnant and Dean is in love.





	glow

**Author's Note:**

> not a/b/o

Cas is glowing. Positively glowing. Dean thought it was a myth, the whole pregnancy glowing thing, but it isn’t. Cas has been glowing like an angel for the past seven months, and he’s more beautiful with every day that passes. **  
**

Dean makes a point to tell Cas every day and always gets the same answer.

“I am not glowing, Dean. It’s sweat, from all the vomiting.”

“You haven’t had morning sickness in months, Cas,” Dean easily replies.

“Well I’m still having residual sweat,” Cas grumpily answers. But despite his tone he smiles, and Dean swoons all over again. Cas’ grin widens when Dean kisses his — okay, he’s right, slightly sweaty — cheek, and brushes his hair back on his forehead and behind his ear.

Cas has always been gorgeous. Breathtaking, actually. Dean never really understood how such a perfect man could ever be into him, and he still gets the same giddy, amazed feeling whenever he looks at pictures of their wedding and of them together through the years. But he has to admit, ever since Cas got pregnant, Dean’s been… floored. Floored by how luminescent Castiel is. How fucking gorgeous pregnancy looks on him.

The extra little chub under his chin, his thighs that have somehow gotten thicker, the extra layer around his hips… Dean always felt a little self-conscious about his soft belly and rounded hips, but now he gets why Cas always treated his bumps and chubs with such affection and reverence. Dean loves getting a handful of Cas’ flesh, loves to digs his fingers in his thicker waist to bring their lips together.

Dean has always been touchy-feely, but ever since Cas got pregnant, he literally can’t keep his hands off him. He loves feeling Cas’ rounded belly press against his own when they kiss. With only two months left to go and Cas’ stomach growing bigger every day, Dean now has to get on the tip of his toes and lean forward to reach Cas’ mouth. It’s cute and it always makes Cas chuckle.

Dean especially loves laying face to face with Cas in their bed, their future child safely tucked between them. He always gets excited to feel it kick against his own stomach or hand. Loves stroking his palm on the big bump of Cas’ stomach, feeling the trail of hair running down his navel. He touches Cas all the time, all of him, and if that includes a lot of foot rubs because of Cas’ swollen ankles, that’s not a problem.

Despite always wanting children, Cas was a bit worried at first — mainly about not being able to breastfeed. But Dean is kind of happy about it, because it means that they’ll  _both_  be able to feed the kid, that it’ll both be their thing, and Dean honestly cannot wait to be able to hold their little bundle of love against his chest and watch it happily guzzle on his bottle.

And even though pregnancy makes Cas a little grumpy — even more so than usual — Dean knows that he’s just as happy as Dean is. This is their dream, this is the start of their family, and Cas’ smile has never been as bright as when they lay down and talk names, and baby clothes, and bicker about the kid’s future. Dean is hoping for a musician, Cas for a scientist. It doesn’t matter, though, because their kid will be whoever they choose to be, and they’re going to be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr[ here ](https://casbeanwrites.tumblr.com/) or [ here ](https://casbean.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> you can reblog this post [ here ](https://casbeanwrites.tumblr.com/post/183591019843/pregnant-trans-mancas-dean-pov-established)
> 
> thank you <3


End file.
